The present invention relates to brushes, and more particularly to such a brush, which is equipped with massaging wheels at front and rear sides thereof for massaging the head and the body to stimulate the circulation of blood.
A variety of brushes have been disclosed for use to smoothen the hair, or to clean the body. These implements are designed for a particular function only. It is practical to provide a brush with an added function without increasing much cost.